


Snuggle me up and dont let go

by AyeeeeHope



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Orphanage, Babbling baby papyrus, Big Brother Sans, Other, baby bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeeeHope/pseuds/AyeeeeHope
Summary: Sans and Papyrus have spent all their lives in an abusive orphanage, one night, Sans ran away. Can Sans deal with the responsibility of raising Papyrus alone?





	1. Run away , far far away.

**Author's Note:**

> oh hell yeah, im back with a new fic! i recently got obsessed with the baby bones, so i made this. this is short, but i promise a longer upload tomorrow. i wrote this at around 8pm, and i go to bed at 10. ill work on the basis for the chapter during school, i swear.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> the theme song for this entire thing is just a comp of how many times sans is gonna fall tuned to the tune of hard knock life.

The dim lights in the 4-8 children’s room was the only thing leading Sans out, though he had the entire room memorized. He had been here almost all of his life, and when you’ve been somewhere that long, you begin to learn the tiny details.

The lower floor had the infants, the lower floor also housed the staff members rooms, making it harder to get his brother and get out quickly. 

Sans stepped quietly, through the creaky stairs weren't helping his mission all that much.

Sans heard the tapping of loafers on the elder wood floors of the orphanage. Sans ducked behind one of the rails on the stares, hoping the old janitor’s bad eye was turned to him.

Sans continued his trek to the lowest floor, breath stilling in his throat as he turned the corner, looking into the infant rooms, he saw the corner bed filled with a small skeletal monster.  
The breath which was stilled in his lungs was released in one swift motion, as his tiny skeletal toes clacked against the hardwood of the infants' room. His mind surging with thoughts, he grabbed the small bundle of sleeping bones, checking out the doors of the grim looking room, he held in another deep breath as he made a break for the entrance

Eyes welling full of crystal blue tears at the fear and utter happiness that was beginning to overfill his small and fractured soul. 

The happiness quickly tipped out, and the fear overcame his soul as the small bundle of bones in his arms had begun to shriek and cry.  
Sans sprinted from the orphanage, crouching at a stand that the owner had not attended yet (it was 3:55 am, most of the owners made it at 4am.) Swiping some of the food off of the stand, he ran as fast as he could, his pinpricks darting from side to side to find a hiding spot for the night.

After an hour of running, he found one, in a snowy and cold place. It was in a cave about a mile out from the town, it wasn’t the best, but it was good for the night. Sans fed his baby brother the stolen food, leaving none for his own nurishment. Eventually, his brother snuggled up and fell asleep.

Sans didn’t sleep, he was too focused on protecting his brother.  
\-----------------------------------  
At some point though, he did indeed drift off, because when he opened his eyes, it was about late evening. Papyrus was babbling happily, a tantrum not in sight. Sans sighed, standing up from the snow, and beginning the trek into the snowy town.

He hadn’t heard anything about missing children, so he assumed word had not hit this town that they had ran away from the orphanage.   
Sans rummaged through his pocket, pulling a few coins out. Sans lifted his head to see a small bar. Sans could not read, so he assumed it was a bar.  
Pushing the creaky wooden door open, he walked in, treking snow in behind him. The room was moderately warm, prompting more happy babbles from the snuggle of bones tucked safely behind his hoodie.

He walked up to the counter, having to pull himself onto the stool. An elemental appeared, his small eyes widening at the almost rugged aspect of these children  
“h-how..how much is a burger..?” Sans asked, a stutter plaguing his words.  
“10 gold..” The elemental said quietly, almost feeling a slight gloom pouring itself into his soul.  
“o-oh…” Sans sighed almost unhappily, slipping off the stool. He was out before the elemental could say anything.  
Sans returned to their cavern housing, crystal blue tears finally pouring out of his eye sockets at an alarming rate. Papyrus’ babbles stopped, as he pulled himself up to his brothers face. He bopped him, and Sans stared, almost stunned.  
Sans sobs turned into a laughter, and Papyrus’ babbles turned happy again.  
They ended up falling asleep in a better mindset.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so incomplete! im so sorry! ill post it better tomorrow, but i have a math test and ive got to get up early tomorrow for school. anyways, despite it being so short, i hope you enjoy!

Sans woke up to his entire head feeling like it was stuffed full of cotton, and the fact Papyrus was screaming his tiny non-existent lungs off right in his eardrums.  
“papyrus..be quiet, please.. i don’t feel good..” Sans said, very well knowing the infant couldn't hear him but trying anyway.

Sans understood he was hungry, being used to having regular meals back at the orphanage. 

Pushing himself up off the snowy floor, he dusted the slowly melting snow off himself, his eyes dim and almost saddened.

He crawled out of their cavern home, baby bones tucked safely in his zipped up hoodie, they set off towards the town.

Sneezing softy, he walked to the towns nearest inn, hoping they could get some info from the owner.

Opening the door, smiling at the sudden warmth, he stood on his tippy toes.  
“u-uh hello.. c-could you tell me w-where the nearest place f-for food i-is?” Sans asked, his face looking anywhere but at the lady. “i-i o-only have 5-5 g-gold.” Sans finished, sneezing once again.  
“I’m sorry dearie, but there are no stores around here that offer something that cheap..” The woman paused. sighing, before turning to a door, she exited with a plate full of cinnabunnies “Here, if you don’t mind, I’d like to allow you to have these.” She smiled sweetly, sweeter than these cinnabunnies smelt.  
He eyed the offered object suspiciously as if it was going to jump back and bite him when he reached to take the object. “how much.” His voice dead and straight, the shaking white eyes replaced with one glowing teal eye.

“U-Uh- U-Uh. It's f-free.” The woman mumbled, voice shaking as her chest tightened. This child was not right, but, she, of course, didn't do anything.  
Sans hummed in reply, grabbing the entire plate, and then disappearing from the shop, leaving a very flustered woman.

Sans returned into their small cavernous home, settling on the ground. He took his jacket off, making a small blanket with it for his baby brother. The child hummed while tearing bits and pieces off for his brother to eat, the skeletal child babbling contently as he was fed.

His eyes drooped, and slowly, his brother snoozed inside of the blue rugged coat.  
Despite Sans' mind's protest, he soon followed.


	3. Chapter 3

im discontinung all my fics. im having so many mental probems and so many problems in my home life that i cant do it anymore. im so sorry. ive lost all my friends an frankly, i can't do this. so i hope you all understand my resoning to this.


	4. QUICK UPDATE ON SOME THINGS

Hey! I said i was discontinuing my current fics, but that doesnt mean i cant keep writing! SO heres what i did. I MADE A DISCORD SERVER! Please, please, please join and check it out. You will see updates before they are posted here!  
  
  
<https://discord.gg/XHBsESV>


End file.
